Matchbox
by KnuxZimRyoko15
Summary: THe children learn the power of matches. Pointless oneshot fluff drabble.


"Whoa! That was a good one!'

Three friends huddled close together around the magical burning piece of plastic, totally transfixed. Trixie giggled lightheartedly and reached into her overalls pocket, pulling out the matchbook once again. "Pixel! Grab another piece and let's see if it burns higher!!" Pixel nodded, picked up a candy bar wrapper, and threw it into the little circle of burnt ash, a huge grin on his face. It never ceased to amaze the youngsters just how much fun they could have with the simplest of materials, even though Stingy INSISTED that the fire was his, and if you don't like it you can go home.

The wrapper burned up quick and bright, soliciting shrieks of joy from the trio and immediate calls of "More! More!" from Trixie. Just at that moment, a pink something bobbed into view, daintily dancing her way up the street. Stingy looked up and waved heartily at the approaching figure. "Hey Stephanie! Come see what we're doing!"

Stephanie smiled, then smelled the air and frowned. "What the… what IS that horrible smell?" She looked around, and held her nose. "Smells like something's BURNING!"

"Something IS burning, Stephanie!" Pixel waved her over and pointed to their latest creation. "See? The dyes from the wrapper are making the flames leap higher than they normally would. Isn't that interesting?"

Stephanie was understandably shocked. "Guys! Are you NUTS?! You can't play with matches, it's BAD!"

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Aw, lighten up Pinkie. What's the worst that could happen?"

"What's the worst that could HAPPEN?! Trixie, someone could get hurt, or you could set your clothes on fire, or worse!" She stood up quickly. "We have to put this fire out right now before it spreads. Here, help me put dirt over it." A loud groan was heard from the group, but one look from Stephanie was enough to silence them.

After the fire was out, Stephanie turned to Trixie and held out her hand. "Give me the matches."

Trixie shook her head stubbornly. "No! They're MY matches. I don't see why we had to stop playing our game, either." She struck a match before Stephanie could stop her and held it up. "See?", she said and stuck out her tongue. "It's not hurting anyone, right guys?" The others nodded their agreement, but Stephanie just scowled and reached for the matches. Trixie pulled back from her and laughed, waving the match tauntingly in front of her face.

"Trixie, it isn't funny!" Stephanie reached again for the match, but accidentally knocked into Trixie's hand, causing the still lit match to fly up the air and land on Stephanie's outstretched arm. She shrieked and clutched her arm tightly, tears welling up in her eyes. The other children leaped to her side, trying to comfort her. Trixie held back from the others, ashamed. It wasn't fun anymore…

Meanwhile, high in the clouds, a certain hero's crystal began to shine.

"Someone's in trouble…."

---

The kids couldn't remember Sportacus ever being that angry before.

He paced outside of Stephanie's bedroom, scowling at them disapprovingly (which, for Sportacus, was the equivalent of getting yelled at). The kids squirmed uneasily in their chairs, guilt-ridden, and didn't dare look at the blue-clad hero. He shook his head. "What, exactly, made you think that playing with matches was a good idea?" Trixie mumbled an apology under her breath, but Sportacus didn't seem to hear her. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that fire is not a toy? You could have really hurt Stephanie, do you know that?"

Stingy sniffled slightly. "We're really sorry Sportacus. It's just…. It was so pretty, and…" He started crying slightly, and Sportacus sighed.

"Stingy…. You guys, there are so many other things to play with."

"We know, Sportacus." Pixel hung his head. "We're really REALLY sorry, and we won't ever do it again."

The hero smiled gently, and patted them all on the back. "I know you won't. You're good kids." They smiled at him gratefully. Count on Sportacus to always know exactly what to say. He turned towards Stephanie's again and thought for a moment, before reaching for the knob. "Alright you three," he said with a wink, "I'm going to check on Stephanie. Stay out of trouble, alright?" They nodded hastily and scampered off to wait for Stephanie at the basketball court.

----

"Stephanie? Are you alright?"

Stephanie looked up at Sportacus and wiped her eyes hastily. "Y-yes, I'm f-fine. Thank you." Her arm still stung a LOT, but the cool rag Sportacus had given her had helped tremendously. The hero sat down next to her and wiped away a stray tear, and Stephanie smiled at him.

"Here…. Let me look at it." He took her arm carefully, and though she winced, Stephanie did her best not to cry out, biting her lip. She heard Sportacus let out a relieved sigh. "It's not serious…. Just red." He smiled at her again and stroked her hair reassuringly. "How does it feel?"

"Like I got stung by a bee." She winced again and pulled her arm back slowly.

Sportacus nodded sagely, then seemed to think of something all of a sudden. He looked right into her eyes and said, "Stephanie, did your mother ever kiss your injuries to make them feel better?" Stephanie was slightly surprised by this, but nodded slowly. He grinned even wider. "Well, why don't I do the same? Maybe it'll help." Her face flushed a bright red, and she giggled nervously, but she nodded her consent. Gently, Sportacus placed a small kiss on her arm, just above the site of the burn. Stephanie smiled and threw her arms around the strong shoulders of her hero, hugging tightly. She heard him laugh happily, and pat her head. "Well, did it work? Do you feel better?"

She nodded. "I feel a LOT better. Thanks Sportacus!" She was still blushing. "You're the best."

He blushed lightly, and waved the statement away modestly. "You're my best friend, Stephanie. I just want you to be happy." He stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on, you deserve a treat for being such a brave girl." She took it eagerly, and they walked out together, hand in hand, pain forgotten. Stephanie gazed up at Sportacus and smiled.

No matter what, he would always be there for her.


End file.
